Cause and Effect: Aftermath
by Raven16
Summary: Sequel to "Cause and Effect"; read that one first or it won't make sense. Written because of popular demand.


Cause and Effect: Aftermath  
Finished: May 7, 2001  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JESSICA ALBA AND MICHEAL WEATHERLY ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!   
Their engagement is official. I just found out today. :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, the sequel is here!! I finally did it. NOTE: This is short, you guys... I waited so long mostly because "Cause and Effect" was never meant to have a sequel. That was my one-timer, over and done thing. I'm only writing this 'cuz so many peoples asked for it. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Every one was appreciated. I was all happy-go-lucky every time I got a new one, jumping up and down yelling "Someone likes me!!"  
Oh yeah, I've got a new X-files story, but I've gotta type it up before I post it, so that should be here soon. Okay, on with the stuff..  
  
Archive: Tell me first. I'll say yes. (as if anyone actually WANTS the story..)  
Summary: Sequel to "Cause and Effect"; read that one first or it won't make sense. Written because of popular demand.   
Rating: PG-13, because there's a bad word or two.  
Warnings: Non-shippers, go 'way.  
Spoilers: Any that were in the first story.  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel and all its characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and Fox Network Television and all those important people. I claim no rights whatsoever to these wonderful characters.   
This ORIGINAL STORY is copyright 2001 by Raven. No reproduction of this text may be made without my permission.  
Feedback: Pleeease. You know I love it. Poisonlollypop@aol.com  
  
On with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cause and Effect: Aftermath  
by Raven  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Foggle Towers  
8:32 PM  
  
  
Logan shut the door of his penthouse behind him and shook the remaining flakes of snow from his hair. Shedding his coat and dropping it on the floor, he trudged over to the couch and sat down heavily. Two fingers found their way to his lips, feeling as if to make sure that the kiss had been real.  
  
He flung himself back against the sofa, which was somewhat painful, but he ignored it, biting his lip and calling himself a dolt. ~Stupid, Logan, that was REALLY stupid. Breaking your promise to yourself.... and giving Max that choice! What do you think she'll want, huh?~ He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and cradled his head with both hands.   
  
Logan was too lost in thought to hear the door quietly and expertly open and close behind him. The newcomer picked up his coat where he'd dropped it and hung it along with her own on the hook beside the entrance.   
  
Max probably would have gotten to the point where she could stand close enough to touch him, if it hadn't been for that damned floorboard. Logan heard the creaking sound and whirled to face her.   
  
"Max." It was more of a breath than an actual word.  
  
She smiled a little, knowing her expression could probably be passed off as one of stupidity, but she didn't know what to say. "Hi." ~Nice, Maxie.. real smooth.~  
  
"Hi." He stood up quickly and walked around to the back of the couch where he could face her. Max was about to back away, but decided against it. He saw her hesitation. He was invading her personal space and they both knew it.  
  
He was testing her resolve.  
  
"What brings you here?" ~If anything, she'll be pissed off that you're acting like nothing happened.~  
  
"Nice job playing dumb, Logan," she remarked, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She knew it sounded mean, but it hurt her that he seemed to want to forget it. She regulated her voice. "What do you think?"  
  
He tried to look thoughtful. "Um..."  
  
"Three guesses." She held up three fingers for emphasis.  
  
"What, you're hungry again?" he asked as seriously as he could.  
  
~No more bush-beating.~ "What happened out there, Logan?"  
  
"I creamed you in a snowball fight." Logan grinned. "I'm going to go down in history as the only mortal who overcame an X-5 and lived to tell about it."  
  
She nodded, looking down. It was apparent to her that he was making jokes to avoid talking about something he regretted. ~Following your impulses can bring unwanted results, I guess.~  
  
Realizing she hadn't said anything, she spoke. "Okay, then. You win." She called over her shoulder as she went to the exit, "I'll see you... when ..... I see you." Grabbing her coat, she walked briskly out and left the door open.  
  
~Logan, you ass...~ A moment's hesitation to curse himself and he was out the door again, following her.   
  
"Max?"  
  
Her retreating form stopped and turned to him.  
  
"I'm sorry--"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Her response surprised him. Smiling, she moved closer. "If there's one thing I've learned with you, it's that people can't hold in their emotions forever. Letting them out is the only way to relieve the pressure they carry with them." She stopped a foot or so in front of him. "I feel fine. I'm not sorry."  
  
"So it's one of those... emotional times for you, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Logan, *you* kissed *me.*"  
  
He finally was able to trust his hands enough to reach out and touch her face. One hand cupping her cheek, the other tracing her jaw momentarily before coming to rest on her neck as he moved closer. "You're right."  
  
Max put her hand over his on her face, relishing the feel of his skin against her own. That small movement was all the reassurance Logan needed. He tilted her chin upward and leaned forward, catching her lips with his.   
  
She closed her eyes immediately and moved her hands to his chest, then around his neck and head as the kiss deepened. His arms traveled to her back, drawing her closer as their lips stayed fused together.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Logan pressed his forehead against Max's, and they stayed in their position for quite some time, holding each other.   
  
Finally, Max began to disengage herself from Logan's arms. "Cindy's waiting for me," she stated simply.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be very interested in your evening," Logan said, grinning.   
  
"I'd bet on it." She smiled at him, in a different way than before. All her barriers were down now, and emotion shone through her face like a spotlight. Her eyes glittered as Logan bent to kiss her on the forehead.   
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
She thought. "Nothing."  
  
"Can I count on an....unexpected visit?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled again. He ran a finger along her cheek before she turned to go, heading down the stairs to walk through the snowy streets.   
  
Returning to his apartment, Logan immediately went to his phone and punched in a number from memory. It rang twice on the other end before a familiar voice came through. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Bling."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
FIN  
~~~~~  
  
Yes, I'm not good at writing endings. Could you tell?   
I didn't especially like the story; I did it kind of quickly and probably screwed up some spelling in there somewhere.... like I said, Cause and Effect wasn't supposed to have a sequel.  
  
And yes, that scene in the hallway was COMPLETELY inspired by the X-files movie, which I saw about two weeks ago. Only I REALLY don't like bees, so there weren't any. They ruin the best situations. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, go rent the X-files movie and watch it and see for yourself why bees suck.   
  
^.^  
~Raven  
PoisonLollyPop@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
